


Appreciation

by babydoll_spice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_spice/pseuds/babydoll_spice
Summary: Request:So what about 24. "It's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka." and 27. "No. Regrets." for Hank and his s/o? I think that it can turn out pretty funny, but it's entirely up to you to decide!From a drabble challenge I'm doing on my tumblr.---As you pulled away, you panted and glared up at him, "No. Regrets." you uttered, "No more. Stop being a pussy and just appreciate everything. Life's too short to be stuck on the past, future or even the present." You sighed at the end.





	Appreciation

To start off. Hank didn't know how he ended up with you. He didn't know what you saw in a drunk, old geezer like him. You were, in fact, younger than him by a little over a decade. The same age as Gavin Reed, having been in the DPD just long enough to loose your enthusiasm of a new recruit.

Your smile makes his chest jump, almost as much as your voice this morning.

"Good morning." You say, sleepy eyes staring up at him, dilated with adoration. The sun was just starting to come up, throwing a soft blanket of light over you. The smile on your lips is intoxicating, making them that much more kissable.

You were nude, both of you. You smooth skin on full display for him, the soft curve of your breasts, the angle of your hipbones. So pretty, almost flawless in his eyes, if it weren't for the lines of stretched skin and a few moles here and there. But he loved every inch of it, every inch that separated you from this being a dream.

So perfect, compared to him. So much better, deserving of so much _more_.

He grunted in response as you cupped his left cheek. Fingers and soft palm running over his beard, scratching lightly. He hummed and closed his eyes.

Yep. No idea what you saw in him, nor why you allowed him to touch you in such a manner, to see you in such a manner.

Unaware of his self loathing thoughts, you continued to smile at him tenderly and continued to crave more of him. _All of him._

Yesterday had been a mess of limbs and passion. The memory of your voice calling his name so sweetly made his insides churn, while the memory of him gripping you tightly, as if you would disappear, made a soft blush spread across your face, neck and chest. You shared an intimate moment, that you would never forget.

Like so many other times, you volunteered to get him home after a night of drinking. You don't know how it started, you stepped through his front door, carefully stepped around Sumo as he came to greet you and as you settled him against the wall so you could open his bedroom door, he gave you such a heated look. You couldn't help yourself, you were sober, but oh so weak, unable to resist the urges you've kept down until that moment.

"I need a drink..." He muttered, starting to roll over to get up.

That brung you out of your stupor of adoration, brow furrowing in confusion. You watched as he got on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, then walked out. You layed there for a brief moment, before getting up and putting that hippy button up that he wears more often then not. You buttoned it up as you walked out of the room.

You gave Sumo a walk-by pet and med your way into the kitchen, seeing Hank pouring himself a glass of vodka.

He barely got a sip, before your hand took the glass from his and settled it on the other side of the table, just barely out of his reach.

 **"It's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka."** You said, settling yourself in front of him, between the table and him on his chair, crossing your arms.

He looked up at you briefly, before his blue eyes hardened into a stormy gray, "Like Hell, I'm not."

As he tried to stand up, you pushed him back down and held his shoulders tightly, pacifying him in place. You had a stare off. His eyes still hard, but with something more. Something pleading for you, something calling out to you to just leave it be.

**But you won't.**

"Are you having regrets? Is that it?" You uttered, your hands cupping his face gently. You looked down at him, with so much concern, so much honest-to-God worry.

Something in his eyes told you all you needed to know, "Did I do something wrong?" You asked, worrying your lip with your teeth.

Hank scoffed and pushed your hands away, leaning back in his chair, "I don't regret shit. You will, we both know that." He snapped, looking to the side.

_Ah, so that was it._

You frowned. He thought you'd regret what happened. That made anger spark in your chest, made your lips purse in the same way they did when you were about to cuss someone out, Hank noted.

Before he could say anything, you placed your hand on his chest and gripped his shirt, pulling him up and spinning you both around so now his was the one against the table. He grunted a bit, but didn't say anything as he saw the tearful look in you angry eyes.

"You don't get to do that! To-to make someone care for you and then, j-just discard their feelings just because you hate yourself and don't think you're worth it!" You raised your voice, hand hitting his chest once before gripping his face and pulling him down to kiss him, angrily.

He stood, _shellshocked._

As you pulled away, you panted and glared up at him, **"No. Regrets."** you uttered, "No more. Stop being a pussy and just appreciate everything. Life's too short to be stuck on the past, future or even the present." You sighed at the end.

_And so began the morning, with Hank having to deal with an angry woman, who appreciated him too much._


End file.
